This invention is directed to a digital oscillator and in particular to a digital oscillator having high amplitude stability.
Analog oscillators have been perfected so as to have high amplitude stability with a satisfactory sine waveform. For example, the Wien bridge oscillator when constructed from very high stability components and/or with stabilizing circuits and filters can provide an acceptable output. However, these oscillators are expensive and are not readily frequency variable.
Many digital oscillators have been developed which with filters also provide a satisfactory waveform, however their amplitude is not particularly stable and therefore these oscillators cannot be used in measurement circuits without incurring unwanted error.